The present invention relates to a light guide plate and a backlight unit including the same, and more particularly, to a light guide plate in which a serration pattern is formed on a light incident surface and a backlight unit including the same.
A backlight unit (BLU) is a kind of a light source device supplying light to a rear surface of a screen of a liquid crystal display device, and is an important component which directly affects image quality such as a luminance of an image, color reproduction, a viewing angle, a contrast range, readability, etc., power consumption, a product lifetime, etc., and also accounts for about 20 to 50% of the total cost of the liquid crystal display device.
The BLUs are largely classified as a direct-lit type BLU and an edge-lit type BLU according to an arrangement type of a light source. The direct-lit type BLU has a light source which is located behind the screen and emits the light to the rear surface of liquid crystal panel, however, the edge-lit type BLU has a light source which is located on an edge of the screen, emits the light to the a side of the liquid crystal panel. A light guide plate guides the light to be moved in the direction of the liquid crystal panel. When comparing the direct-lit type BLU and the edge-lit type BLU, the edge-lit type BLU has an advantage in the viewpoint of a product thickness and a cost, but, the direct-lit type BLU has an advantage in the viewpoint of the luminance, the contrast range, screen uniformity, and the color reproduction, etc.
As such, since the edge-lit type BLU has the light source which is located on the edge of the screen and emits the light to the side, there is a problem in which the edge-lit type BLU has a relatively low luminance compared with the direct-lit type BLU. Accordingly, studies for improving the problem are being in progress.